


Meddler

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Failed Efforts, Fluff, Heatwave, Meddling TARDIS, One-Shot, Rain, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, heat - Freeform, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS cheats the Doctor and Rose into what she believes would teach them a lesson. But with two Time Lords, one of them a Tyler, it doesn’t work that way.





	Meddler

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Meddler**

 

Rose did not expect for the Doctor to enter their room with a bang, rather than allowing her to sleep peacefully, at least for a couple of hours more. The Doctor’s first words were enigmatic for her, still barely awake.

“This is it, Rose! _This is it!_

“Wha-” Something unbelievably important must have happened, for the Time Lord to _dare_ risk waking her up this early. He must have known how intolerable she could be if awakened too soon.

 _What is_ wrong _with you?! Why can’t you allow me to-_

“We must go! Right now! This is a perfect opportunity, love!”

Rose sighed heavily, knowing whenever he did something as risky as frustrating a Tyler the Doctor must have had a good reason to. “What is it?”

“This is the best day for us to finally complete our telepathic bond, my love!”

She gasped. “Have you been waiting for this particular day? Why?”

The Doctor inhaled. “Because this is the day when the planet I’m taking us to has everything we need.”

* * *

 

“It’s… raining,” Rose blinked, feeling several raindrops touch her skin, already dubious about the Doctor’s previous excitement.

 _It’s starting to rain,_ he agreed. _Is this a problem?_ The Time Lord licked his lips.

The girl smiled at him knowingly, her voice low. “If licking the raindrops off my skin is what you’re after, well-” She rolled her eyes at him, aware he could see drops of sweat forming on her bare flesh just as well as she could feel them.

The Doctor shrugged. _I have already made a deal with the old girl she wouldn’t force you to wear a wedding gown of her preference, love. Surely, one can’t be sure of everything? Of the weather, for example?_

Rose beamed at him. “What makes you think I’m against surprises? Kissing in the rain is romantic, even if not always pleasant. Shagging in the rain is-”

“Wild, you are,” the Doctor chuckled. “I thought _making love_ would be the wording you prefer.”

_It is. But getting to, well, fuck a Time Lord during a rainstorm is-_

He looked around. _You’re lucky the old girl’s not listening! Besides, it’s not even-_

Rose shook her head, her Time Lady senses more acute than ever. “Want to bet?”

“Want to bed you, more likely,” the Doctor breathed into her, not really surprised about the rain growing harder in seconds.

She gulped. “Well, at least a sunstroke is no longer a threat,” she managed to breathe out, before the Doctor’s lips and tongue attacked her neck. _If you want me, I’m yours. Sun or rain, snow or-_

 _If you ever make love to me inside a bloody snowstorm around us, I won’t ever forgive you,_ Rose threatened him warningly, understanding making love when thoroughly wet, naked and inexplicably hot, particularly with no sun or any other heating star above them was making her awfully uncomfortable.  

_My love. You can’t know it, unless you tried._

The Time Lady cleared her throat. _Let’s go somewhere else. Please. As much as I love the heat, as much as I want to keep making love to you, this rain, it’s-_

The Doctor beamed at her. “I thought you’d never ask, Rose. For you, I was ready to-”

The girl sighed in relief. “Let’s just go home. Or into some dry, be it hot planet, just-”

 

* * *

 

“I should have known allowing the TARDIS to pick the planet for us to get to finally form our telepathic bond in might make her play some unwelcome trick on us!” The Doctor was shaking his head to himself.

 _You_ did _what?_ Rose was unpleasantly surprised. “It was only a matter of time until she’s received her chance to teach us a lesson! A lesson which may cause us trouble, such as falling ill or-”

The Time Lord chuckled darkly. “She knows we, as Time Lords, can’t really be ill for long, our immune systems fighting everything at least remotely threatening our health before it can actually cause us any trouble impossible to deal with quickly!”

“Says the one who’s been living as a Time Lord for more than nine hundred years,” she reminded him kindly. “I can’t guarantee for myself.”

The Doctor sent her an intense look. “I can. You have the old girl on your side. She won’t allow anything bad to happen to you.”

Rose looked at him incredulously. “Knowing just how jeopardy-friendly I tend to be-”

“I’m sure she’s been protecting you ever since she realised how important we are to each other,” the Time Lord assured her.

“How very heartening,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Wait until you get to know the things the TARDIS has prepared for us for not finishing our bonding ceremony here. Not only did I believe to have convinced her you wearing a ceremonial dress would not be necessary or recommended in this heat I thought we’d be getting-”

 _She didn’t lie about the heat,_ Rose sighed. She realised playing the old girl’s games meant giving in to her shenanigans. After all, she was born a Tyler.

 _Let’s do it,_ Rose said. _After all, this_ is _the day you’ve been waiting for!_

The Doctor grinned, giving her the question anyway. _Is this what you truly want?_

_Yes._

That was all it took. With Rose wearing a yellow dress not resembling a wedding gown at all. The Doctor knew the TARDIS may try to punish them again, but it didn’t matter.

With the old girl convinced her plan was working and not bothering to look after them, she has missed everything. The vows. The handfasting. The fact they have managed to find a place to fully complete the telepathic bond inside a tiny room only lent for them for a couple of hours.

 _At the very least, it’s dry in here,_ Rose giggled, allowing the Doctor to show her once again what it meant to be one with a Time Lord.

“My Rose. We barely have any time left to spend here.”

The girl inhaled, still dizzy and amazed with the fact they have managed to hoodwink the TARDIS.

 _I know what we deserve for this, Rose._  

“Yes,” Rose beamed at the Doctor, delighted. If only they knew where to find something akin to an ice-cream parlour...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will the TARDIS try to get her revenge?


End file.
